


better than new

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, velcroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya always sleeps alone. (pacific rim au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than new

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=253855#t253855) at infinitememe

Hoya is abruptly wide awake. It's four in the morning, he notes blearily, and someone is banging at his door. His whole body seizes up, momentarily, imagining even larger kaiju or a double event, before realizing the base's alarm system was more electronic, and sounded less like someone trying not to wake up the rest of the hall.

He opens the door to Dongwoo shifting from foot to foot, glancing around the hall. He's pulled boots on, but he hasn't laced them up, and he's still wearing pajamas, a loose green shirt and the ugliest sleep pants Hoya's ever seen, rainbow polka-dots on yellow fabric.

"Bad dreams?" he asks, too sharply, but Dongwoo just shakes his head.

"Couldn't sleep at all," Dongwoo says. "Felt-" He trails off but Hoya can see the tension in his arms, the shape of his fists through the pockets of his pants. He's still bouncing slightly at the knees, and it all builds up to make Hoya feel prickly too. It's like someone's touching him all over, running fingers across his shoulder, but teasingly, too lightly, until Hoya feels like he's going to scream.

Dongwoo is biting his lip so hard Hoya thinks for a minute he can see blood. He sighs. Dongwoo looks hopeful and Hoya grabs his elbow and pulls him inside before he can let himself say no.

The door slams and they both jump, but they're here now, and Dongwoo is running his hands harshly up and down his arms. It makes Hoya want to do the same, but he resists, fists his hands in the waist of his pants.

"I told you I don't do this," Hoya says.

"The doctors said -" Dongwoo starts, and Hoya snorts.

"The doctors have been saying it to me for years," he says, "and I've never had a single problem sleeping in my own bed."

"But you are now," Dongwoo says, and Hoya stops, surprised.

"You had bad dreams," Dongwoo says. "I don't know what, but I could feel them scratching at me." Hoya can hear the sound of metal twisting again and he closes his eyes.

It's a shock when Dongwoo's hand touches his arm, but there's nothing light about it. He has a firm grip on Hoya's bicep, but not too tight. It's protective, and reassuring, and when Dongwoo slides his hand down his arm, Hoya can feel the tension start to seep away, the teasing touches melting into a blanket across his back.

"It helps, right?" Dongwoo says, and he's not biting his lip or bouncing on his heels. He isn't still, but when he starts walking backwards towards Hoya's bunk, pulling Hoya with him, the motion's smoother, like he's gliding, or floating.

Like he was in the jaeger, Hoya thinks, and lets himself be led. Dongwoo sits down on the bed and lets go of Hoya, but when Hoya slides in next to him, Dongwoo immediately wraps himself around him, arms around his waist, chin tucked into Hoya's neck and starting to intertwine their ankles.

"This isn't comfortable," Hoya says.

"Yes, it is," Dongwoo says, already sounding drowsy, and he's right. Hoya's back doesn't hurt for the first time in months, and Dongwoo is warm and smells good, something comfortable that Hoya can't place.

"Okay," Hoya says, and he knows Dongwoo's already asleep, but he can hear him say, "Okay", somehow, and smiles.


End file.
